Intergalatic Emails
by Lemon Icee
Summary: First SGA fic attempt! Jeannie and Rodney's email exchanges, begins post "Trio" in the late 4th season, rated K  just for some very mild swears. Just some sibling fluff cause I love them!
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** I'm totally new to the SGA fandom, only recently watching it with relish on Netflix, and I haven't even finished season 5 yet (Just finished the Shrine). So this is my first stab at some SGA fic because GOD THERE IS SO MUCH GOOD STUFF OUT THERE and I love it all. Especially McKay-centered stuff because he is my favorite character, one of the best characters ever created.

So to start out I wrote some dumb email exchanges between Rodney and Jeannie, I just love their relationship. This is set just after "Trio". Some security thing won't let me put the silly email addresses I made up for them in the document. Sad. I have to format it weirdly :/

Let me know what you think!

* * *

From: "Mer" rmckay (at) sgc . gov  
Date: November 28 8:23 PM  
Subject: Life, updates, Christmas

Jeannie,

Sorry I haven't been able to write very regularly lately, things here have been particularly disastrous to the point of absurdity. I know what you're thinking but none of it was _my _fault, I just live here. In fact I've only had the time to write now because I'm currently infirmed, don't worry nothing serious, just some rope burn on my hands.

I thought I should let you know, since you seem so invested, that my relationship with Katie has ended. We had a long conversation and mutually decided it was best for both of us if we saw other people. She's been homesick and naturally_ I_ can't leave, so it was really a very good decision. Sorry I won't be bringing her for Christmas.

While on that topic, any ideas what Maddie might want for Christmas? I don't think I'll have time to stop by a store before I get to your place, so it may have to be something "exotic."

Also Christmas-related, I was wondering if Sheppard could come. His father died recently and I think he could use some cheering up. Maybe Caleb can give him a sparknotes summary of War and Peace too because I swear to god he hasn't made any progress. (FYI he likes real meat too, I know you don't want to be rude to our guest).

Anyway, hope you and the family are doing well. I'll try not to get killed before the holidays.

See you soon,

Dr. Rodney McKay, PhD


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** I give up on the fake email addresses. Whatever.

From: "Jeannie"  
Date: November 29 2:12 PM  
Subject: RE: Life, updates, Christmas

Hey Mer,

Glad to hear from you. How the hell did you get rope burn? Are they making you take gym class or something?

I'm sure Maddie will appreciate anything her uncle Mer gets for her, although truthfully the little figurine from last time spooked her and we had to donate it to Good Will. If you find any particularly pretty rocks on your trips, she's been very into good rocks lately.

Of course John can come, it'll be good to see him again! Please send my condolences about his father…I hope you're being nice to him.

Things here are going well. Maddie's going to be playing a moose in the nondenominational winter holiday play at her Montessori. The family loves the Prius (: And I don't know if you even keep up with Canadian politics anymore (expat) but the New Dems won five new seats last week.

I'm sorry to hear about you and Katie, Mer. But I'm your sister. Please, don't lie to me. If you need to talk, I'm here.

Love,

Jeannie


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: **Late night emails!

From: "Mer"  
Date: December 1 12:49 AM  
Subject: RE: Life, updates, Christmas

Jeannie

I think I'm allowed a little slack in my political savvy, I'm quite literally as expatriated as is possible at the moment. But that's good to hear. (I'll remind you however that I do wear a Canadian flag on my clothing on a nearly daily basis, so who's more patriotic now?)

The rope burn story is actually quite a good one, and I'll save the details for Christmas but suffice it to say that I sacrificed my hands to save the lives of one of our medical staff, as well as Sam Carter, fairly single-handedly (if you'll pardon the wordplay) delivering them from a dusty death at the bottom of a crevasse.

Rocks, really? You might want to discourage that behavior early on, because from experience I will tell you that geologists are among the dullest people I am forced to work with here. Seriously, more boring than anthropologists, and I do not make that statement lightly.

Of course I am being nice, when am I not nice? Anyway he's fine. You don't really understand how we men deal with these sorts of things Jeannie. It's not like he's looking for a shoulder to cry on.

I'm not lying, what are you talking about?

Dr. Rodney McKay, PhD.

* * *

From "Mer"  
Date: December 1 3:14 AM  
Subject: Katie

Jeannie I messed it up. I really did, I don't know what happened. Ok but _you_ had to go putting the idea in my head! Things were fine, better than fine! As _miraculous_ as you think it was, Katie really liked me. And I liked her…

Then you had to go talking about marriage and, and how I had to jump on this _rare_ opportunity, you completely threw me.

Don't laugh at me Jeannie or god help me I will take the Prius back.

I bought a ring. It was nice too, it had a huge diamond on the front and everything. And I was going to propose at lunch, we were so close, I think she would have even said yes.

But some stupid glitch in the security code interrupted us. I think Zelenka was messing with my modifications to the automated quarantine systems, because it went completely haywire and locked us in the greenhouse, WITH NO COMPUTERS OR RADIOS. NO COMPUTER. Naturally I was a little flustered but held it together for her sake. Of course I knew it was just a glitch, but still the concern did enter my head that we had been exposed to some sort of pathogen and then when the self destruct sequence started going off well, it was difficult to see the point of proposing at that stage.

I think she was a little upset at me. See, she found the ring, and well…

I told her that I needed some time for me, to figure some things out. Which, I've been told recently, is not something girls like to hear.

I don't know what I did wrong, really, but I messed something up. She's not talking to me. She's transferring back…home. Why did you ever ask me if I was going to marry her? It ruined everything.

Do you think I should sell the ring or keep it? Would Maddie want it for Christmas? It's conflict free and it's kind of a rock.


End file.
